


Be mine?

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: North proposes to Ada on their 3 year anniversary
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit Evolution [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 9





	Be mine?

3 years, 3 amazing years she had been with her beautiful girlfriend ada, north fell more and more in love with the gorgeous blonde every day. Here she was outside a jewelry shop with markus, nines and Simon, the three of them tasked with helping her find the best ring any of them have ever laid eyes on, only the best for ada. The three of them wandered around for almost 45 minutes but nothing caught her eye, not until the store owner brought more rings from out the back. 

One caught her eye instantly, her jaw dropping at how it caught the light and sparkled beautifully. Unable to say anything she simply pointed at it, she didn't trust her voice anyway it would probably just be a concerning amount of static. On closer inspection it was even more beautiful, clusters of dark blue sapphires shone in such a way it cast a soft blue light over her face "i its perfect" she whispers as she looks up at her friends, noticing nines was smiling softly where as Simon was still looking at rings and Markus had wandered off "its a stunning colour" nines says as his smile widens before he too goes back to looking at rings.

They left not long after, three of them getting rings and Markus getting a bracelet of some kind. She was a bundle of nerves and excitement as she walked into the apartment she shared with ada, the blonde in question splayed out on the couch watching whatever it was that ada enjoyed when north wasn't around "hey babe" she says as she hadn't noticed her presence yet. Ada jumped slightly but her eyes light up when she noticed north "hi darling! Have a good time with the guys?" She asks proping herself up on a pillow, which caused her hair to fan out behind her. 

Fuck what did she do to get such a beautiful woman like ada? She shrugged slightly "they were alright i guess, nines was nines, markus was distracted and simon was excited about something" she says nonchalantly as possible, ada smiles slightly before patting the empty space beside her "come sit! I havnt seen you in foreveeeerrrr" she says pouting slightly which causes North's thirium pump to skip a beat as she walks over. 

Taking a deep breath as she stands in front of ada, norths hands suddenly become shaky as she rests one on the ring box "i will but first i gotta ask you something" she says, feeling her cheeks heat up quite a bit, ada's eyes sparkle slightly as she nods curiously "of course northie, you can ask anything" she says smiling slightly. 

Here we go "ada, from the second i saw you, you took my breath away, with your beautiful blue eyes and a smile that can light up an entire building" she starts, a fond smile on her face as memories pop up on her HUD "i love your laugh, i love every fucking thing about you" she says as excitement and pure happiness take over the nervousness, ada's jaw drops "n north?" She whispers as she realises whats happening. 

North gets down on one knee, pulling out the ring which makes ada gasp and cover her mouth "ada, will you make me the happiest woman in the world, will you marry me?" She says watching as ada bursts into tears, covering her face as she gets overwhelmed, which makes norths smile fall slightly as high pitched static is heard "ada? Sweetheart are you okay?' She asks ready to stand up and pull her close "yes north, a million times yes!" Ada says pulling north up into a long passionate kiss, as the two pulled away ada made a noise that was a mix of a laugh and a sob "the ring is fucking gorgeous, my favourite colour too" she says leaning against North as her now fiance slipped the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly. 

They spent the rest of the night relaxing side by side on the couch, not really paying attention to the tv as both their HUD's were filled with constant messages from their friends, androids and humans alike. They learned that simon and josh and gavin and nines were celebrating as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The high pitched static sounds ada made were excited screams


End file.
